


Le loup et l'agneau

by Orange_Sanguine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Embedded Audio, Fable de la fontaine, Français | French, French is not sexy language, Hope you gonna like it, I reading my own shit, M/M, Parody, Podfic, Stiles as the little Sheep, omg i didn't like my voice, why i doing that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure.





	Le loup et l'agneau

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO !  
> ça faisait longtemps hein XD  
> Bon j'ai pas écrit, cette chose était déjà posté sur Fanfiction.net depuis... OULAAAAAA... si vous aimez bien ma foi je tenterais peut-être de nouveau l'expérience, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. (Je m'excuse pour la qualité j'ai tout fait avec mon téléphone donc bon XD)  
> Bref voilà, bonne écoute !

[LIEN DE L'AUDIO SUR GOOGLE DRIVE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-FJwZM8bMsfRldCbHRxQ0owUjg/view)


End file.
